Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years are virtual reality (VR) devices, which rely on a graphics processing unit (GPU) to render graphics from a computing device to a display device based on rendering instructions received from the computing device. In VR devices, the display may have a scan-out property in which certain portions of the display are activated to display a portion of an image before other portions of the display. One type of such a display is a rolling scan-out display device where portions on the display panel are activated to emit light or generate photons from left to right and then top to bottom such that there is a delay between display of certain portions of an image, with the largest delay from a top left portion being with a bottom right portion. Non-uniform latency across display panels, combined with how humans interpret visual stimuli, create the potential for distorted perceptions or discomforting experiences for users
For example, due to the encompassing nature of VR devices where a user's vision and experience is controlled by the VR device without orientation from the outside world, however, motion by the user (e.g., head movement) can cause a perception of the image output by the scan-out display device to be distorted due to the associated display latency during the motion. For example, if a first portion of the image is shown at a first time and a second portion of the image shown at a second time, where there is motion in between these two times, the second portion of the image may appear distorted from the first portion on a scan-out display in the VR device.